The Story Of My Life
by ChesirexKittyxCat
Summary: My Name Is Lopez. Like The Comedian. First Name, Tobio. I Believe In God, Angels, Mothers, And Bread. I Was 7 Years Old When My Parents Died And My Brother Went Missing On Christmas Eve, All At The Same Time. My Life Sounds Great So Far, Doesn't It?
1. 01 Story of My Life

The Story Of My Life

Summary: My Name Is Lopez. Like The Comedian. First Name, Tobio. I Believe In God, Angels, Mothers, And Bread. I Was 7 Years Old When My Parents Died And My Brother Went Missing On Christmas Eve, All At The Same Time. My Life Sounds Great So Far, Doesn't It?

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Generator Rex.  
>This Is A FanFiction I Wrote A Year Or Two Ago About Rex's Family. No, There Is No Cesar, And No, There Is No Mention Of Anyone Else In The Official Family Besides Rex. Slightly Based Off O "Milkweed" By Jerry Spinelli.<br>The Beginning Is Based Off Of Lovely Bones Trailer Because That Was THE Best Way To Introduce A Character/Story I Had Ever Seen. :D

ALSO! I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE FOR THE SPAINISH WORDS IN HERE! :D

Rated: T For… I'm Going To Be Lazy And Say "Rated T For Tobio~" X3  
>What The Radio Says: "Hanging By A Moment" By Lifehouse<p>

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

My name is Lopez. Like the comedian.

First name, Tobio.

I was 7 years old when my parents died.

We lived in Mexico at the time, in a small town that meant the words _"Place where the cacti blooms"_. _Mama_ thought the name was pretty, _Papa_ didn't care as long as his work could still be funded.

_Mama_ and _Papa_ didn't get along a lot in those days. The only thing I remember about them, is yelling. _Papa_ switched from _espanol_ to English all the time, using the two like tools. _Mama_ spoke Spanish only when she was angry. They didn't separate though because _Mama_ was a strict Christian.

I speak like how I remember _Papa_ did, and yell in Spanish like _Mama_. Most of the time I have to repeat my sentences since no one here speaks that way or knows much Spanish.

I also remember my _hermano mayor_ (big brother).

_Hermano_ (brother) had black hair and brown eyes. His favorite colors were _rojo_ (red) and _naranja_ (orange) and his favorite show was Transformers. The older the version, the more he liked it.

He liked _Papa_ a lot. He always went to work with him. _Papa_ worked in an underground lab as a scientist. It was underground because the chemicals needed to be kept cool and it was cooler underground.

_Mama_ didn't like that.

She thought that the lab was infested with _diablo_ (demon) sprits. So she never let me go, and I never wanted to.

_Mama_ taught me everything she loved though; about _Dios_ (God), art, music, _los angeles_ (angels), and how to cook so I could learn how to feed myself. I loved to make bread from scratch with my _mama_ best.

She taught me how to read and about our culture; once, without _Papa's_ knowledge, we visited the _Azteca_ (Aztec) ruins. _Hermano_ got to come too. So I was happy to have him with us and we had lots of fun. My favorite part was when _Mama_ bought us each a _churro_ (a Mexican treat) and _hermano _played a game and won me a new ball.

When _Papa_ asked one day, if I would like the visit his lab with _hermano_, I said no. _Hermano _thought I was being stubborn and tried to convince me to go, saying it'd be like when we visited the ruins. _Papa_ said if I didn't want to go, he wouldn't force me.

The night before, _Papa_ asked what I believed in.

"I believe in _Dios_ (God), _Papa_."  
>"What else, Tobio?"<br>"I believe in _los angeles _(angels), and _Mama_, and bread."  
>"Bread?"<br>"Bread rises and does not taste good when it is not _caliente_ (heated). _Mama_ says that is because it likes to be near the hearth of the home, _Papa_. That is when it rises."  
>"Tobio, what about science?"<br>I blinked, "What about science?"  
>"Do you know any, <em>hijo<em> (son)?"  
>I paused, "Like what, <em>Papa<em>?"  
>"Like chemistry, neogentics, evolution, gravity! <em>¿Cuál ha sido tu madre te está enseñando?<em> (What has your mother been teaching?)"  
>"<em>Mama<em> taught me about _Senor Isaac Newton _(Mister Isaac Newton), _Papa_, but I do not know what does other words mean, _Lo siento, Papa…_ (I'm sorry, papa)"

_Papa_ looked very sad that day.

The day that _Papa_ had been waiting for was _Nochebeuena_ (Christmas Eve). At first I thought it was because _Navidad_ (Christmas) was just a night away, but it turned out to be because of a thing called _Nanos_ (Nanites). _Hermano_ was excited as well, but I did not know what "Nanites" were, so I concentrated on making my family's _regalos de Navidad_ (Christmas presents).

For _Mama_ I made her a _El ojo de Dios_ craft (God's eye), using red, white, and green yarn to represent our country's flag.

For _Hermano_, I made a wooden star, unfortunately the blade was _sordo_ (dull) and made my hands hurt, nobody knows they still do.

And for _Papa_, I drew as many pictures of our _familia_ (family) as I could think of, all of them with us smiling, and bound them together with _azul_ (blue) yarn. That was _Papa's_ favorite color.

My hands hurt drawing the pictures for him because of the knife though, so they came out a big messy.

Christmas Eve, _Papa_ and _hermano_ went to the underground lab to see the _Nanos_ (Nanites).

_Mama_ was planning to wait before they came back to serve the _Turqia_ (turkey) because "Christmas Eve is to be spent with family and friends". But _Papa_ forgot his and _hermano's_ lunches, so she left me to play in the backyard while she went and dropped off their food for them.

None of them came home that day.

I remember staring at the three boxes I had wrapped for my _familia_ underneath our Christmas Tree.

I remember a men in combat suits coming into our home, and that a man with a _severo_ (stern) face with _Negro_ (black) sunglasses leading them. I remember the men with helmets over their faces calling him _Seis_ (Six).

"… Are you Tobio Lopez?"

"_Si, Senior 'Seis'._ (Yes, Mister "Six")"

He gave me a look saying he was not happy with these next words, "…I'm sorry to inform you… that your father, Dr. Lopez, and your mother are dead."

"'_Muerto_' ("dead")? I don't understand…"

"Your father and a team were conducting a government experiment and accidentally set off an explosion of Nanites."

"B-But what about _mi hermano? __¿lo que__le pasó a mi__hermano__?__¿Se ha muerto__también?__Por favor,__señor__Seis__, __me dicen__que está bien__! _(What happened to my brother? Is he dead too? Please, Mister. Six, tell me he's okay!)"

Mister. Six didn't seem to understand me, so I spoke in English in a quiet, shaky voice.

"…Your brother is presently missing. We're doing all we can to find him."

I nodded dutifully, his words going in one ear and out the other, as I hugged myself, shaking. The man seemed to notice my messily bandaged hands that I had hidden from my family behind a pair of woven gloves.

Finally, I was able to move enough so I could reach _hermano's_ present.

"Wh-When you find m-my big brother… P-P-Please give him this… Say it's from his _hermano menor_ (little brother), Tobio…"

Mister Six took the gift and I went back to my usual state.

"…Okay kid… I'll give it to him…"

Five years have past since then, and that Christmas Eve with the cold turkey as my only company is nothing more than a sad memory that I prefer to leave untouched.

I went to social services for a while, but most my _familia _(family) though I was a _demonio_ (demon) for what my father had mistakenly done. Forgetting all his inventions that HELPED the world, and remembering only his ONE mistake.

So they placed me in an orphanage in America and a single hardworking woman adopted me before long by the name of Sarah Jemma Jamison.

Sarah owned a boarding house near the border of Mexico and Texas. Even though she had people living there already, she claimed to be lonely. We have a brother/sister relationship instead of a mother/son one though, and thanks to me, everyone in the household were on the intermediate level of learning _espanol_, instead of the beginner level of a few colors and the numbers up to _diez_ (10).

Before long, I had a new _familia_ (family).

There was Amelia Goodwin, who preferred us calling her _Nana_ after hearing me call her that after our first meeting, immediately liking how it rolled off her tongue. An old woman who although was also Christian, was not as strict as my _mama_, and seemed to believe that she was a _joven y bella_ (young and beatiful) 16 year-old girl instead of 89 year-old woman that she was. Always hoping I'd get settled down (even though I was only 7 when she started this fantasy) and give her some grandkids (despite the fact we're not blood related) because she turned out to be unfetile and couldn't have any of her own, so she treats all of us like her kids, basically praying we'd give her at least ONE, no matter how young we were. Pointing out things about random _chicas_ (girls) to me, whether they were my age or 31, that I'd rather never repeat or should she have said to a 7 year-old boy.

There was also Jonathon Page, who prefers Johnny though I still call him Mr. Page, and his twin girls, Hannah and Hana. Mr. Page was a science-fiction writer (And that's his favorite joke; Page, writer), and because I felt bad for not knowing much about science as my _papa_ would've wanted, he was willing to teach me more about science after I'd come from school with his _hijas_ (daughters).

Hannah and Hana were both blondes with blue eyes and are the same age as me. When they were younger they would've been impossible to tell apart. Now however, it was quite easy.

Hannah grew her hair long and liked to sew her own clothes, most of the time them resembling dresses from the early 90's. Her favorite color is _rosa _(pink) and her favorite animals are "_conejos y__perros"_ ("bunnies and puppies"). She was addicted to the hard candy and cookies that _Nana_ would make and thought I was _asombroso_ _cocinar _(amazing cook) as well. Hana's plan for when she grows up is to marry a _novia de la infancia_ (childhood sweetheart), give birth to 9 kids, and work at her own bakery. The only problem with her plan was that I was her only guy friend so far, therefore Hannah was convinced I'd be her future _marido _(husband) and treats me as such even though I don't return her feelings (she said she doesn't care and that I'd fall in love with her eventually).

_Nana_ liked Hannah best because of the 9 grandkids.

Hana was a different story. Hana cut her hair to shoulder length though she left the two front parts to go down to her shoulders, which she did with a self-barber job with Crayola scissors. She liked to buy her clothes at Hot Topic and usually wore normal or skinny jeans and funny t-shirts. She was a member of the soccer and swim teams, the captain of the track team, and was sure to be the captain of _baloncesto _(basketball) team next year when the old captain graduated. She dyed her hair different streaks every few months mixing together Kool-Aid and her conditioner. Hana's plan was to write fiction/short stories in her free time (which she already started doing), win the _Juegos Olímpicos_ (Olympics) in whatever she could do and get nothing lower than silver when she did. She wanted to be like Sarah afterwards and adopt a few kids as a single, working mom, except she wanted to be either a journalist in the New York Times or a co-anchor host on the Today show after going to Yale for _colegio _(college).

And she is my best friend and I'm glad she is, but I'm rather surprised she isn't all that popular at our _escuela _(school), Oakwood.

There was also Markus and Destiny Parker. Markus used to be an amateur _boxeador_ (boxer) and won a few medals (he never tried to be a professional, he said they rig those things) before retiring to be an _electricista_ (electrician), mostly for telephone poles, after marrying his wife, Destiny. Markus used to live in a rough neighborhood in Boston and everybody agrees, his _los padres_ (parents) did a good job with him. Markus is temperamental and is in love with the baseball/Red Sox so much, that he'll "destroy" one of his friends who are a _ventilador_ (fan) of the opposite team, but otherwise, he turned out to be a great guy with that kind of neighborhood.  
>Destiny is an "uptown girl" and used to be quite rich until her family cut off her <em>herencia <em>(inheritance) after she married Markus. Apparently they agreed he was a nice guy and all, but they were easily embarrassed with his behavior and "lack of knowledge towards class". They also thought that he just married their daughter for the money. But look-it-here! Seven years after living on a just a small medium wage, and he's still in _amar_ (love) with her! Thankfully, one of the parents understood that, and in his or her will they get the inheritance after they die, **not** before. Until then, they are on their own. (Apparently they prefer it that way)  
>Anyway, Destiny is really pretty with her long <em>marron<em> (brown) hair, and is really good at improving "commoner objects" into stuff she's more used to, that skill making Hannah want to be her _aprendiz _(aprentice) so "Tobio doesn't have to worry about money for me after we're married~". She's a hopeless _romantico_ (romantic) and because of that, she's on Hannah's side about trying to get me to fall in love with her, which makes Hannah love her more. The two have around the same style clothes-wise, but Hannah's is simpler and she makes it instead of mixing and matching stuff at _tiendas de segunda mano_ (thrift stores).  
>Other than the small <em>molestia<em> (annoyance) that she's a Hannah/Tobio fan, I like Destiny pretty well. She likes to teach me new _recetas_ (recipes) that she memorized from high-class chefs and I teach her about how to make more simple stuff that I learned with _Mama_. She's not all that good at cooking, and I'm pretty sure she could burn water if she put her mind to it, but she's TRYING to learn…  
>While Markus works on telephone polls and such, Destiny makes and sells anything she can do and sells it underneath a gazebo during the <em>Mercado del Agricultor <em>(Farmer's Market). She usually sells my cooking as well and she has quite a few loyal customers. She's saving up her money so she can open a small café.

Sarah also has a Golden Retriever-Beagle mix named Hubble. Mr. Page liked Hubble right away because he likes that particular _satelite _(satellite). But Sarah says she named him that because if she hadn't heard that name on the news from the TV, Hubble's name would've become "D*mn-it-you-dumb-son-of-a-b*tch" because Hubble wasn't potty trained when she first got him and he is Sarah's first _mascotas _(pet)… So usually it's me that takes care of Hubble, sometimes it's somebody else, but never Sarah, who thanks to Hubble, now knows she's a _gatito-persona_ (cat-person).

Since Sarah, Hubble, and I also live in the boarding house, every _libre _(spare) room is full. (Hana wishes there was one more room though so she and Hannah didn't have to share) The only bad news with this two-story house is that there's only one bathroom and one TV with _ocho _(8) people in it.

The town I now live in is called "Lake Royalwater, Michigan" with a population of 1,032. It is one of the very few towns that hasn't had any EVO_ ataques _(attacks) which we all hope stays that way...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hey~! Tobio! Hana! Wait up~!"

I groaned as I looked at Hana, giving her a look of "Can we please leave this _loco chica_ (crazy girl)?"

Hana snickered no and that this WAS her sister after all, forcing us to stop walking and wait for Hannah to catch up.

I felt annoyed when she wrapped her arms around me from behind, kicking up a leg to show how happy she was.

"Hola, sweetie~"

I looked at Hana, who unlike her twin, I actually liked (as a friend), mouthing "Kill me now". Hana laughed and shook her head no.

"…You can let go of me now, _chica_ (girl)."

Hannah hugged me tighter, "You smell nice~"

I raised my eyebrow, "Thanks…? It's _cloro_ from the _piscina_ though, _chica_…"

Not registering that I just said "It's chlorine from the pool", she dug her face deeper into my back (since I had a messenger backpack instead of a regular one, this was easy for her to do), "It smells heavenly on you, Tobio~"

I gave Hana a look of "Is she for real?" since I could tell by her snickers _she_ could understand what I just said.

Finally letting me go, we continued walking home.

"Hey, Toby," Hannah began, using her weird nickname for me that she created "because every couple has nicknames for each other", "Look what I was able to make on the computer~!"

I turned my eyes to whatever this girl in a _rosa/blanco_ (pink/white) polka-dotted dress was holding up and I groaned loudly in Spanish, "_Oh Dios, no._ (Oh God, no)"

"It's a picture I generated using this program on the Internet to show what'd our babies look like!"

Hana vainly tried to cover up her laugher.

"_Oh, callate ella, es SU carne y sangre_ (Oh, shut up, she's YOUR flesh and blood)."

"Aren't they cute~!" Hannah continued, "I want to name the girl Inca, after the Inca people in your culture-"

"The Incas didn't live in Mexico, sister dear. The AZTECS were." Hana interrupted

"Oh, Hana, Hana, you have MUCH to learn about your future brother-in-law's culture."

My eye twitching I replied, "The Incas lived in South America, Hannah."

"…Oh. Well, I wanted to name the boy here…!" Hannah continued, carrying on as if nothing happened

After about two blocks of this torture, we were interrupted.

"Hey, Lopez! You sure you're a guy? 'Cause with those two girls swarmed around you, I'm starting to think you don't even have a d*ck!" a couple from boys from our grade laughed

The three of us gave those two, Richard and Michael, three different reactions to what they just said.

I, for one, just sighed and stopped walking, knowing what was coming next.

Hana glared at them, and told me calmly, "Don't listen to them, Tobio, they're just looking for attention. Ignore them, and they'll grow bored."

Hannah however…

"Oooooh! You big fat jerks! Toby is TOO a man, and he can kick your butts any day of the week!"

"Aw~ Too chicken to defend yourself 'Toby'~?" Michael, who had the face of a weasel and the greasy gray hair to match, sneered

"Oh, I know you~ You're Lopez's _girlfriend_, aren't you~? Huh, but I wonder how REALLY wears the pants in this relationship, eh Michael?" Richard chuckled at the last part to himself, making his porcupine gelled hair jiggle with his fat belly

"Don't you call Tobio, Toby! That's MY nickname for Toby you scum-bags! Toby, give them a piece of your mind too!"

I sighed, seeing that Hannah wasn't going to let this go, like always.

I turned to the boys and stated simply with an expressionless face, "_Sólo quiero ir a casa. Déjame en paz. _(I just want to go home. Leave me alone)."

Since Hana and Hannah were the only ones who were able to decode what I said, though since they were not fluent, they were still translating in their minds, while the two bone-heads (incorrectly) assumed I just insulted them.

"Oh yeah you son of a b*tch? I dare you to say that in ENGLISH!"

I rolled my eyes as I turned, "What am I? Your personal translator? Go use Google, or better yet, _idiotas_ (idiots), go find a Spanish-To-English dictionary and LOOK IT UP."

"Yeah, well, I DOUBLE dare you!"

I stopped and smiled victoriously as Hana and Hannah hurried to catch up with me, "Are you serious, _idiotas_ (idiots)? I'm not 7."

"I TRIPLE-DOG dare you to say it, Lopez!"

I sighed, still waving, "_Adiós,__a__los perros__sin valor_ (Goodbye, you worthless dogs)."

"GET BACK HERE LOPEZ!" they yelled as Hana and Hannah ran to catch up with me

"_No gracias!_ (No thanks!)"

Hana jokingly patted me on the head once Michael and Richard were out of our sight, "Good Tobio~ Good boy~"

Hannah gave me a hug, "Yeah! Only MY future husband could figure out a way to defend himself without violence~!"

"No thanks to you." Hana scolded, "You were egging those guys on! The best way to handle bullies, is to ignore them."

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes, smirking, as I pried Hannah off me, "Be peaceful, Hannah."

Hannah began skipping up ahead, "Well, those naughty boys needed a LITTLE scolding! Couldn't have them think that the future Mrs. Lopez would just let them get away with insulting Mr. Lopez!"

I gave Hana another look of "Please. Have mercy on my poor soul and kill me".

She laughed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

News travels fast in this town. Excellent evidence of that happened when Destiny pounced on me before I even fully walked through the door.

"Tobio! Tobio, are you okay? I already called those bad boys mothers! They'll have a harsh talking to when they get home! Oh are you okay? Did they beat you up too bad, defending Hannah's honor as woman?" She started examining my face for bruises and battle scars as Hubble entered the room, jumping up and down, barking hello

Too bad that news usually gets all twisted and turned until its no longer true.

"What are you talking about?" Hana asked as she took off her shoes, "There was no fight, Destiny. They just randomly bad mouthed TOBIO, not Hannah. But Tobio did the right thing and didn't get violent."

"…Oh. Well, I'm glad no one got hurt."

"Oh, but Destiny! You should have seen it! Toby was so heroic and wise! It was so inspiring~! You should have seen it!" Hannah cooed, hugging Destiny

"Wow, Tobio! That's great!" Destiny smiled widely, "That should be your title Tobio The Wise Lopez~! It has a nice ring to it doesn't it!"

"Ohmigawd, YES! Toby, that's just PERFCECT for you~!"

"Come on Hannah, let's go upstairs, and you can tell me EVERYTHING!"

I blinked.

Wow.

An entire conversation, all about me…

And I got no say in it.

"Aw, so the kid didn't kick those punks *sses?" Markus frowned as he bent down to me, still dressed in his Electrian uniform, holding Hubble who was rubbing his head against Markus' shirt with his tongue hanging out, trying to get the man to pet him

"Nope. They weren't worth the energy." I shrugged

Markus gave me a noogie, "Well, next time, tell me and I'll show those idiots that The Slayer hasn't lost his… _delicate_ touch."

I chuckled, "_Bueno, voy a pasar el mensaje_ (Well, I'll pass on the message)."

"Don't all big-headed just because you know The Slayer, kid. I got to go to work, thought you might need some help healing up those 'battle scars'." He walked out the door, gently throwing Hubble back inside

"Well, thanks for worrying about me, Markus. See you at dinner." I waved as he closed the door

"Well," Hana sighed as she stood up, picking up Hubble with her, "Should we go put out stuff away, or go make the record clear for _Nana_, dad, and Sarah first?"

I thought about it for a minute, "…Eh, with _Nana_, she'll probably spread more _absurdo_ (absurd) rumors, so yes… I'll see your _Papa_ for my science lesson, so I might as well… And Sarah's car isn't here, so when she comes home she'll probably be looking for me like _Ardid E. Coyote a __Correcaminos_ (Wile E. Coyote to Roadrunner). You go ahead with homework, I'll be there in a _dia dos_ (second)."

"Okay, good luck with _Nana_, Tobio."

"I'll need it, _gracis_." I sighed as I went up the stairs while Hana went to the kitchen table

It didn't take me long to figure out which door was _Nana's_. Just look for the door with random male stars stuck all over it.

I knocked, "_Nana?_ It's Tobio, can I come in or are you doing something _inquietante_ (disturbing) again?"

"Oh, Tobio! My precious little grandson! Come in, come in~!"

I hesitantly opened the door, sighing in relief when I saw _Nana_ just on her pink computer.

_Nana_ is a woman who has had enough plastic surgery that you can tell if you look hard enough but NOT enough so that she looks fake and creepy. It's sort of like talking to your old aunt who hates that word 'cause she believes it makes her sound old and looks both young and old. My favorite thing about her is her _ojos _(eyes), which she can't change like her face; a sort of _marron-rojo _(brown-red), copper color that reminded me of my _hermano_. Today she was still wearing her nightgown and no make up, which only happened on the days she hasn't stepped out of the house.

All around her walls, which I quickly learned to not look at, was either a) more celebrity crushes or b) memorabilia from when she was younger. Once she sees you looking at her walls, she starts explaining who each and every photo is and their life story. Unless you wish know what being bored to death feels like, I'd recommend staring at her carpeted floor.

"How is my little man~? Have you made any grandkids with Hannah ye-"

"_Oh Dios mío, ¡NO! No hables de eso, Nana!_ (Oh good lord, NO! Don't talk about that, _Nana_!)" I yelled as I put my hands over my ears

She giggled as if I was a child dressed up as Superman, immature and childish.

"But with you protecting Hannah's virginit-"

"That did not happen _Nana_! All they did was insult ME and I just walked away! Hannah had nothing to do with it! All she did was insult them back!" I interrupted immediately, running out the door, slamming it behind me

_Nana_ was like that. Perverted and overwhelming.

I sighed as I opened Mr. Page's door, Mr. Page was an understand, calm man, Hana inheriting those traits from him. The only problem with him is that he hasn't caught onto very much Spainish yet so I have to try and restrain myself from speaking too advanced words.

"Ah, Tobio, hello." He smiled as he turned around in his rolling chair, his laptop showing a fully written Word document, "Are you ready for today's lesson?"

"Yes Mr. Page, but first, I'd like to set the record straight about what happened after school toda-"

"Don't bother, Tobio. I heard it all from Hannah and Destiny when they were walking by. I didn't even know people today still spread rumors like gossiping old ladies." He laughed

I sighed, relieved, "_Gr-Gracis _(thank you) Mr. Page."

"And before you say anything, Sarah already called me asking about you, and I told her the truth; that it was just a couple of boys picking a fight that you walked away from. She's very proud and she's thinking of picking up some fast food on the way back to celebrate."

"In other words, Sarah had a cr*ppy day and is too lazy to make dinner so she's using me as an excuse."

"_Exactly,_ my dear student, you learn the customs around here fast." He laughed

I smiled, "I'm going to do my homework with Hana now, can we start our lesson afterwards?"

"Of course, you can come ask me for help anytime." Mr. Age smiled as he turned back to his laptop

"Thank you, Mr. Page."

I smiled as I closed Mr. Page's door, I shuddered when I looked at _Nana's_, stopping at Destiny's door. I knocked twice, causing the two female voices inside to become quite, "Hana and I are starting our homework now, Hannah. Just letting you know."

"Okay! Thanks Toby! I'll be down there in a second! Don't miss me too much, okay?"

"…Who said I was _que falta _(missing) you? I'm just letting you know because you're still confused about our geometry homework right?"

Before she could answer about how sweet that was of me or something else that would twist around my words, I went down the stairs.

Hana looked up when I arrived.

"…What'd _Nana_ think?"

I shuddered again, "_Por favor, no lo hacen pedir. _(Please, don't ask)"

Which just caused Hana to laugh, "H-Hey, do you understand number 6 in our history homework? I can't remember this stuff for the life in me…"

"Let me see…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Agent Six.

There's a man in Providence dressed in green with black sunglasses who fights with swords, and even enters fear in his comrades except for select few. He is the sixth most deadly man in the world and never fails a mission. His heart is said to be cold as ice, if you meet his eyes without his glasses, you're said to end up in the hospital, bump into him and you'll be cursed for a year, meet his blade, and you'll go to an early grave.

He was usually chosen for the rough missions, and once in a while towards the beginning of these last 5 years, to tell families and friends that their loved ones, both the ones that went EVO-on-the loose and the victims of those attacks, that they were dead.

All of those families, all over the world, were on one of two sides; denial ("YOU'RE LIEING!") or despair ("N-No… Oh …Oh p-please, no…").

Six opened his closet, searching for his spare shoes that he hid whenever that monkey placed a Bobo Bomb in them.

His fingers found a box and he pulled it towards him. Behind his darkened glasses, the man blinked when he pulled the box into the light.

The box was wrapped in green wrapping paper that was ripped on some edges, and the red ribbon was undone so, all there was, was a knot.

He turned the box over, wondering if this was a forgotten Christmas present to him or possibly from him.

He noticed the small tag, almost ripped off the ribbon. He lifted it up and squinted when he saw that it was written in another language.

"_Feliz Navidad__hermano mayor__!/__A:__REX/DE:__TOBIO_" (Merry Christmas big brother!/TO: REX/FROM: TOBIO)

His eyes widened slightly as he read over the word "Rex".

He searched his memory, trying to remember who the box was from…

"… _Are you Tobio Lopez?"_

"_Si, Senior 'Seis'."_

"…_I'm sorry to inform you… that your father, Dr. Lopez, and your mother are dead."_

The boy… Tobio Lopez… the boy with the bandaged hands, trying to hide them behind a pair of winter gloves… the boy who's father's assistant accidentally set off the Nanite Explosion, taking away almost everyone who had been there's lives, including his mother who had… who had been there to drop of her husband's lunch… There was somebody else too… Tobio… Tobio had a—

"_Wh-When you find m-my big brother… P-P-Please give him this… Say it's from his __hermano meno__, Tobio…"_

An older brother. That went missing the same day.

Six put the box next to him, searching for his spare shoes again.

He certainly wasn't going to show Rex a possible lead to his family in his socks.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Rex, are you sure you want to do this?" Noah asked as the helicopter they had hijacked from Providence fell to the ground, Rex already off it

"Come on Noah! Tobio might be my little brother! Of course I've got to know!" Rex argued, his brow furrowed as he clutched tightly onto the wooden star in his hands

"Rex, I-I'll admit your DNA matches Tobio's, and I want a happy ending to all this too, but he might not be ready for his older brother to suddenly walk back into his life five years later."

"How can you say that?" Rex yelled, his back to Noah as he held onto the star with both hands, the writing inside it carved messily in it reading "I Love You _Hermano_"

"…If you really want to do this," Noah combed his banes, getting the folder they took printed out from the Providence database, "I'll help."

"….So, where's his house?"

Noah opened the folder, the papers having been Tobio's file, fake sobbing at the last part, "Uh… 312 Third Street, and since this is Twelfth Street, we got some walking to do."

They continued walking, looking at the classic homes that must have been built in the early 90's. The stores looked old as well, though the stuff they sold was more modern.

"Hey, Rex, look," Noah smiled, looking at a green sign reading 'Oakmont Academy: 2 miles', "Tobio walks down this road every day to and from school with his friends."

"Cool…" Rex smiled slightly, "_Dios_ (God), I hope he's my brother…"

"Even though it means the rest of your family thinks your demons and your parents are dead?" Noah asked jokingly

"Yeah… He might know about my past."

Noah frowned slightly, "Rex, he was 7 last he saw you, there's some stuff he's bound to NOT remember. And the file says he was traumatized by the accident for 6 months until this lady adopted him. He may have forced himself to forget… And even if he does remember it all, he's only going to know up until you disappeared, he's not going to know anything that happened to you after that."

Rex sighed, his face a mixture of unease and worry, "I know… But he might remember something..."

Seeing this, Noah smiled and patted Rex's back reassuringly, "Ah, don't worry about it Rex, he's sure to remember he has a big brother! And that's all that really matters, right?"

"Yeah…"

Noah opened the file, "You sure you don't want to see his photo? He looks a lot like you."

"So he looks hot?" Rex joked, smirking, "Nah, I want to see him for myself."

Noah shrugged, "In my opinion, asking if your brother is hot is nasty, but to each his own I guess."

Rex laughed, "You know what I mean…"

"Yes, I do, but that does NOT mean I'm going to acknowledge it."

Rex smiled, scoffing.

The rest of the way there was more or less silent, with Rex rising up to a couple of new questions about his brother than Noah would answer using the file for reference.

Finally, they reached the 312 Third Street house, about a block away, Noah gave him a last look, "Six said we have one hour."

Rex nodded sadly and looked at the two-story blue house. Most of the buildings around the house were stores, and since it was almost 9 o'clock, almost all of the buildings around the blue one were dark.

They kept walking to it until they were at the window revealing the dining room to the street. Noah watched with a smile as Rex smiled as he watched the odd family having a dinner of In-And-Out.

There were two girls that may have been sisters sitting next to one another, the one with the red streaks in her hair was telling a story to the table, using hand motions to explain what was happening. Her sister was sitting next to her and would sometimes interrupt, probably adding something to the story. On the other side of the storyteller, a seat separating them, was a man who looked enough like the girls to have been their father, except he had brown hair. He was nodding as he calmly ate his French fries, a smile on his face as he listened.

Across from them was a woman with long brown hair wearing a nice dress, looking too happy, whether or not it was because of the burger she was eating or the story was unknown. Next to her was a man with a loose cigarette in his mouth, smirking as he sipped his soda, as if he was watching a game with his team winning by a mile, still watching because he wanted to see the look on the losers face.

Next to him was a woman that looked both old and young, she was wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe and was eating a salad. Once in a while she'd ask a question and the storyteller would turn red and yell something that obviously "NO!" causing the table to either erupt into laughter or say what Noah was pretty sure was "Ohmigawd! Don't talk about that!", "Shut up!", "It burns!", etc when she did.

Standing as if she was planning to serve something but wanted to hear the story first, was a woman with brown hair that may have been dyed that color, three earrings on one ear, and bulky headphones around her neck. She was wearing a green plaid shirt and jeans and a jean jacket. She had a face saying she had a bad day and was happy to be home. Noah remembered from the side photo that this woman was Sarah.

Running across the floor was a dog with light brown-gold fur with a black muzzle, and it was small enough to obviously be counted as a puppy. It was gently barking at the people who'd offer him a French fry every once in a while that the dog could not refuse.

But the most important person in that room, was the one next the storyteller and what may be her father. He had shaggy black hair that hung down and when the light hit it, it gave off a ring of silver around his head. He was wearing a dark gray shirt that had a suit print over it and ripped jeans. He had Hispanic colored skin, and dark green eyes. He was eating a milkshake and once in a while he'd point at the storyteller with his spoon, and whatever he said would make the storyteller chuckle and Noah guess was "Shut up" while the table laughed.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was Tobio Lopez.

"…Ready?" Noah smiled encouragingly

Rex was nodded, still looking at the boy until he began walking up the wooden steps to the front door. He hesitated as he rang the doorbell and Noah felt like he was watching two different programs as Tobio stood up, saying that he'd get it, and Sarah probably saying "I wonder who'd be here at this hour".

Noah trudged up the stairs to follow Rex, reaching him just as the door opened.

Green eyes stared at copper ones, both silent for a second, as the dog came to door and let out a half-hearted bark that sounded strangely like "HELLO!"

"Uh, can I help you, _Senor_?" Tobio asked as he closed the door, probably to keep the dog from going out

For once in Rex's life, at the absolute worst moment too, he was speechless.

Tobio raised an eyebrow and looked at Noah, "_¿Qué hay de usted?_ (What about you?) Do you need help?"

Seeing that Rex was going to not be any help Noah spoke, "Hey, my name is Noah and this is my friend… What's yours?"

"…Tobio Lopez."

Noah nodded, "Nice name. Uh listen, my friend does need help. You see, he's looking for someone-"

"Where do they live?"

"We have reasons to believe that person is in this house." Noah answered, "But, please, just listen, Tobio… My friend here, he's looking for a family member very close to him."

"Uh HUH…" Tobio leaned against the doorframe, his body language identical to that of Rex's

"But he and that family member were separated some years ago," Noah continued, "And we're trying to find him," Tobio knelt down, "Do you know anybody like that?"

"Not off the top of my head, _Senor_. Maybe you have the wrong house. Do you have this family member's name?"

"Tobio."

"What, _Senor_?" Tobio asked, thinking that Noah was going to ask him another question

"His name is Tobio Lopez. And my friend here's name is Rex."

Tobio's eyes widened as he shifted his weight away from the doorframe. He looked at Rex in surprise and his eyes traveled down to the star in his hand, and then back to Rex's nervous face.

"_Her-Hermano?_"

"…H-Hey Tobio .._. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿eh?_ (It's been a while, huh?)" Rex managed out, letting out an awkward chuckled at the end

Looking at the two brothers, Noah could see even more similarities between them. Tobio would strum his fingers against the air like Rex did when he was nervous, which he was doing as well at that moment. The two switched their Spanish on and off at random times. His facial features seemed somewhat similar to Rex, though his aura gave off a more peaceful and wise then his brother's punch-first-ask-questions-later.

Noah couldn't help but feel like a third wheel when Tobio immediately hugged Rex, his brother giving him an awkward one back.

Noah watched in slight confusion as he saw the young/old woman in the fuzzy pink bathrobe watching them and then hurrying away when she saw Noah looking at her.

"It's offical!" the woman loudly told the table, "Tobio…My precious little man… is **gay**!"

Noah and Rex felt their cheeks grow red as Tobio separated from Rex to lean inside the house as he and the whole table yelled, "_NANA!_"

Tobio looked back awkwardly at Rex and Noah, "…D-Do you want to come in? We have extra burgers."

Rex smiled, "We got an hour right?"

Noah shrugged, smirking as the two of them walked into the happy home, "Maybe two or three."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I Originally Wrote This A Year Or Two Ago, But Deleted It Because Tobio Didn't Really Sound… Human. For One Thing, He Wasn't Fazed By His Parents Deaths And Sounded Almost Bored When He Was Told He Was An Orphan. Plus, He Didn't Seem To Know Much Spanish.

Second, I Kept Agent Six's Name Because He Was The Sixith Deadliest Man That Did Not Have To Happen Only During The Evo Incident, He Could've Become In The Top 10, Well, Ten Years Ago.

Third, Tobio Did Not Forget His Brother's Name, He Just Always Called Him "_Hermano_". Sort Of Like A Nickname. Plus, If I Told You His Name Was Rex, That Would've Ruined The Whole Story Now Wouldn't It Have!

I For One, Really Enjoyed This Story And The Characters In It~! :D

Except For _Nana_. = =

_Nana_ Disturbs Me…

But She Fit In Well With The Family, So I Had To Keep Her On.

But Still…

Bad Perverted _Nana_… Baaaaaaaad.

Also, _Nana_ In Spanish Means "Grandma" But _Nana_ Doesn't Know That, She Just Likes How It Rolls Off Of Peoples' Tongues. Xd


	2. 02 Double Trouble

Double Trouble

Summary (Of the chapter): Tobio is BACK! And he's forced to meet his brother, Rex's, pseudo family! And if Tobio has to go through that awkward torture, then Rex has to too. Brotherly fluff requested by Adelle~ SEQUEL TO "STORY OF MY LIFE"

Disclaimer: I Only Own Tobio Lopez And HIS Pseudo Family. If I DID Own Rex, Tobio Would've Already Replaced Ceasar As Rex's Brother.

Rating: T For T-Rex. Which Is Now Rexie's New Nickname~! X3

Rex: Don't You DARE.

Me: I Double-Dare~ X3

Rex: I Will KILL You If You—

Me: -Hug- TRIPLE-DARE T-REXIE~!

Rex: -GROOOOAAAAANN- = =**

Me: THIS IS DEDICATED TO ADELLE, THE FIRST REVIEWER OF "STORY OF MY LIFE" WHO REQUESTED THIS.

What The Radio Says: Move Along By All-American Rejects

AND I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATOR FOR THE SPAINISH WORDS~ :D

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"No." I stated simply, my butt set firmly on the couch, my feet on top of the coffee table in front of the TV as Hana, Hannah, and I watched Rex battling some raccoon-gone-EVO on TV

Since it was Saturday morning, normally, Hana, Hannah, and me would be arguing over the remote.

Hana would want some anime TV show that I could fairly much stand about these random guys with some magical deck of cards. The only thing I didn't like about it was that pretty much the only thing the girls ever said was a gasp or a scream.

Hannah would want to watch Kirby or Felix the Cat, or some cartoon nobody our age watches whose voices annoy me to _LA MUERTE_ (DEATH).

And **I** would want a comedy-reality TV show that makes my abnormal life seem so much more _ordinario_ (ordinary).

But ever since we found out last month that my long-lost _hermano_ (brother), was the famous EVO curer, Rex, we watched the news more most people do in a lifetime.

Anyway, _hola_.

I'm Tobio Lopez.

Some of you might remember me from "Story of My Life".

For those of you that HAVEN'T read my other story, here's what basically happened:

My _mama y papa_ (mom and dad) died in the Nanite explosion, my _papa_ was the head scientist working on the government assignment, so the blame was pinned on his corpse. My _mayor hermano_ (big brother), Rex, had gone missing in the explosion. Then I went to an orphanage where a single working woman named Sarah Jemma Jamison adopted me. Sarah and I have more of a brother/sister relationship instead of a mother/son one. Sarah has a two-story house that she puts up for board. In that house lives _Nana_, Hana, Hannah, Mr. Page, Markus and Destiny Parker. And Sarah, Hubble (our Golden Retriever-beagle mix), and me if you count us, live there as well. A month ago, Rex and his friend Noah, found me and we had a happy _reunión familiar_ (family reunion) while eating McDonalds.

The end.

For THAT story anyways.

THIS story has only just begun.

Now. _¿Dónde estábamos?_ (Where were we?)

Ah, _si,_ where I was telling Sarah, "Not on your life".

"Aw, come ON, Tobio!" Sarah whined as she kicked the back on the couch, as if that would encourage me, "Rex met YOUR family! Go meet his!"

I tilted my head back so I was looking at her upside-down, "_No en su vida_. (Not on your life)"

Hana nudged me encouragingly, "Come on, Tobio. It's just one DAY."

I looked at the girl as if she was from another planet, "One day out of _mi precioso_ (my precious) summer vacation!"

"You get to go to PROVIDENCE!" Hannah smiled at me, nudging me from my other side

Hana and Hannah are twin sisters with blonde hair and blue eyes, about the same age as me. But Hana was cool, wore funny t-shirts (Like today was "I Torture Helpless Marshmallows") with skinny jeans, dyed sections of her hair with a mixture of Kool-Aid and her conditioner, and was the best athlete/writer, without question, in our class, and probably our whole city. Hannah was a different story. A _de miedo_ (scary) story.

She made her own clothes from out of _Grease_, believed I was her future husband –like I said, _de miedo_ (scary)- and the only reason why I would stand her was because I was friends with her twin and because we lived under the same roof.

I glared daggers at the _chica_ (girl), "I'd have to say _hola_ (hello) to," I listed off the describsions of these people with my fingers, "a samurai obessed with glasses and the color _verde_ (green), who just happens to be the SIXTH DEADLIST MAN ON THE _PLANETA_ (PLANET). A female doctor who is the same age as Sarah but has an IQ making her's look like a peanut-"

"HEY!" Sarah interrupted

"A monkey who shoot a gun and kill me, and a _aseado-freak_ (neat-freak) with control issues and unhealthy obsession with the color _blanco_ (white)."

"Tobio…" Sarah began, opening her mouth.

I expected her to say something parental and spiritual about how I wasn't being fair to Rex's family.

"I'll have you know I have an IQ of 110!"

I nodded, "_Si 'mama'…_ (Yes 'mom')"

"And you're going."

I raised an eyebrow.

If I was going to have to go through this awkward torture, then so would my _hermano_.

"But that wouldn't be fair to _hermano_, Sarah… I mean, he got to spend an hour and a half with us before those helicopters came to pick him and Noah up, and I get a whole DAY? I don't think that's very justified-"

"IN OTHER WORDS," Hanah interrupted, "'If I have to go through this torture, then shouldn't Rex?'"

Since we had been debating about me going to Providence or not for the last half an hour, this seemed like a good compromise to the intolerant and stubborn Sarah, so she agreed along with the condition that she has to make all the calls.

And the date was reluctantly set.

Next Friday.

The Lopez's switch places for a day.

Let's see how **that** goes, eh, _mi amgio_ (my friend)?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I sighed as I got out of the helicopter, a black two-strapped backpack that Destiny and Hannah made me bring over my back ("Here's some sunscreen so you don't get burned, an-and a book in case you're bored, oh! And take this pepper spray! You don't know what might me waiting you there…!"), and looked around at the base.

I looked at the driver, who had been the "samurai obsessed with glasses and the color _verde_, who just happens to be the SIXTH DEADLIST MAN ON THE _PLANETA_".

"I can't believe you didn't have any peanuts…" I said jokingly as the man silently walked passed me

I sighed and followed him.

"_Maldición, Sarah…_ (Curse you, Sarah)" I muttered under my breath as I followed the said "samurai" into the white halls

"…Follow me." He said simply after the automatic doors had closed

After about five minutes with only the echo of our feet to listen to, I spoke.

"I know you obviously don't like me, but think about it this way _Senior Siete_ (Mr. Seven), after today, you never have to see my face again if you don't want to, so don't shoot me, okay?"

He raised an eyebrow at me as he typed in some code at this new pair of doors.

It wasn't until after they had opened that he replied, acting as if he was having a Deju Vuu moment, "…It's Six, and I don't use guns."

I nodded as I walked into the lab, feeling strangely at home with the place, "Yes sir."

I only got a second to look into a microscope at some mutated blood cells, observing the neogentic transformation when I felt someone's presence behind me.

I removed my gaze from the fascinating blood cells to the person behind me.

"I never would've guessed that Rex's younger brother would have an interst in science." The woman smiled as she held a hand out, "Hello, I'm Dr. Holiday, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I took her hand and smiled, "Tobio Lopez," I removed my hand before crossing my arms behind my head awkwardly, smiling, "Yeah, been a dedicated science-geek for the past five years or so now."

"Fascinating. Did you know that that sample-"

"Has been neogentically enhanced EVO DNA? I'm guessing _mi hermano's_, Rex's blood cells, mixed with some sort of chemical solution? Trying to come up for a cure Dr. Holiday?"

She blinked, slightly shocked, before chuckling, shifting her weight to her right foot, "YES, actually… How'd you-?"

I shrugged, smiling, "Maybe the government's school funding isn't affecting my hometown as much."

"I guess so… Anyway," she gestured to the computers with chairs, implying that we improvise them for a table, "How about we all sit down and talk?"

"_Muy bien, Doctor de vacaciones_ (Alright, Doctor Holiday)."

She motioned for Agent Six, who was leaning against the doorframe, to follow is suit. Reluctantly, he followed.

I sighed, my elbow in front of the keyboards, as I combed my banes with the same hand.

And here comes the good-cop/bad-cop questioning—I mean, the _introducciones_ (introductions).

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Rex made a face at the door he was in front of.

Yes, yes, he liked his little brother, Tobio and he was happy that he had grown a new family over the years, same as Rex. And yes, he had been happy when he and Noah met the said family last month.

But today, he'd have to spend 24 hours with people he had barely met without his little brother to make him feel more comfortable.

He knocked on the door, and Hubble howled, acting as the second doorbell if nobody had heard the first one. And in seconds Sarah had opened the door, pushing Hubble the hyperactive dog away with her foot, whispering "Dumb son of a b*tch…"

She looked at Rex, the 15 year-old at her eye-level, and smiled, "Hey Rex, come right on in."

Rex knew it was 6 o'clock AM during the summer vacation, which was probably why the only person besides Sarah that was up was Jonathon Page, the twin girls' (Hana and Hannah) father.

"Sorry nobody else is up yet." Sarah shrugged as she walked back to the kitchen, "You want something to eat?"

"Sure, what do you got?"

"That **I** feel like making? Cereal, eggs an' bacon, and toast. Otherwise," she pointed at the man writing on the laptop, "Ask Johnny. I got to get to work, but I'm glad I was able to say hello when you got here."

"I thought THIS was your job?" Rex said, pointing at the house's wooden floor as Sarah out her cell phone and wallet in her pockets (apparently she didn't have a purse) and walked out the door

"I work at my friend's restaurant in the next town because she's understaffed."

"This is the only times we see her out of the house," Jonathon said without looking up, "So treasure it. Next time you come over, she'll be down on the couch watching a soap opera while eating three cartons of ice cream."

Sarah scowled and slammed the door on her way out in reply to his words, and just as she did, he stood up and smiled calmly at Rex.

"What did you wish to eat?" he asked

"Uh… cereal?"

"Would you like some of that Coca-pure-sugar junk your brother and my daughters always eat?"

"Well, I wouldn't be one to say no to such a gourmet meal…" Rex smirked as he sat down at the table

In minutes, Jonathon came back with two bowls of cereal, one with the "Coca-pure-sugar junk", the other with classic Cheerios.

As the two silently ate, Jonathon closed his laptop and looked at Rex.

"So, Rex, how are you?"

"…Good." Rex replied after swallowing a spoonful of the cereal

"Well, uh, Markus is at work and won't be back until dinner, and today is the Farmer's Market, so Destiny is there until 3… Sarah won't be back until dinner as well… Hannah and Hana aren't usually awake until noon these days, unless it's Saturday -they watch TV together with Tobio all Saturday morning, it's like a tradition- I know you probably don't want to see _Nana_…"

Rex went down and picked up the Golden Retriever-Beagle mix that had been throwing its body weight on Rex, _hinting that he wanted a certain something_.

"Forgot about Hubble." Rex awkwardly chuckled as he petted the dog that was now in his lap, happily panting for the person who could understand his body language

"Ah, yes, how could I forget about Hubble?" he laughed lightly

Jonathon leaned back in his chair, "You can ask me anything Rex, anything about Tobio."

Rex raised an eyebrow, "Uh, aren't these things supposed to be about me?"

Jonathon shrugged, "Yes, but you'll get questions from everybody when they're here, right now, I think you're more interested in your brother, correct?"

Rex awkwardly readjusted himself in his seat, "…Kinda', yeah…"

"Ask me anything." Jonathon smiled

"Uh, okay… Favorite color?"

"Last I heard of it was blue."

"Favorite food?"

"To make is bread, and to eat is anything with sugar, his absolute favorite of that is _churros_."

"Um… Favorite sport?"

"Basketball, I believe. He and Hana play it quite often."

Rex smiled at this fact; he and Noah played basketball, maybe they would do a two-on-two later.

Rex smirked, kidding, at the next question, "Any girlfriends?"

Jonathon shook his head no, "He claims he wants to wait until after college so he concentrate on his studies, but Hannah wants to marry him, so I think he's actually not doing it so he won't hurt her. I think he cares more about Hannah than he'd like to admit personally."

"Aw, my brother has a stalker~"

Jonathon didn't seem to take offense to this and waved him on to continue questioning him about Tobio.

"Uh, his best subject?"

"Oh, science, no question."

"Science?"

"Yes," Jonathon smiled sadly at this, "Before you…disappeared, your father was an incredible scientist-"

"So he inherited his smarts?"

"Actually, no. Your mother didn't think the idea of an underground lab was safe, something about demon spirits I think, so Tobio never went. But you did. Tobio didn't learn much science because I think your mother was scared he might develop an interest in it. Now, he says he feels guilty because he knew his father was disappointed that he didn't have a very good grasp on the subject, so I've been teaching him after-school, and now, he's at the top of the class. Only class where he gets constant A's."

"…Oh." Rex looked a mixture of sad, shocked, guilty, and awkward at this

Jonathon smiled encouragingly, "Keep asking Rex. I know you have more questions than THAT."

Rex smiled weakly, Hubble helping come up with the next question, "Okay… Um, favorite animal."

"Uh, I'm actually not sure on that…" Jonathon laughed, "It's probably either dogs or elephants I think."

"Elephants?"

"They learned about Africa in their last semester in Geography, and I think he grew to like them quite well…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Um," I began as I looked at Holiday, sitting down on this metallic table thing as she readjusted this weird headband on my head, "I have to ask, what is this and what will it do to me?"

"It just monitors your brainwaves." Holiday stated simply as she put on these weird white circle on various parts of my body as well, the circles reminding me of those things that made my toys stick to the walls of the bathtub when I was little

"Uh HUH…" I raised an eyebrow at her as she went to the computer nearby, typing something in

I looked at _Agente Seis_ (Agent Six) with confusion, "Am I her new lab-frog she's about to dissect?"

Obviously Six didn't have a sense of humor, because he didn't laugh, nor was he social because he didn't even reply.

I looked back at the female doctor, "_Discuple_ (Excuse me), Dr. Holiday, but why am I doing this?"

Six walked over to Holiday, looking over the computer monitor as well, "You have extremely similar DNA to Rex and Providence wants to conduct a few tests on you to see-"

"If because of my DNA, I'll turn into a controllable EVO like my _hermano_?" I raised an eyebrow as I crossed my arms and sighed to myself, "_Es por eso que no quería venir aquí en el primer lugar_ (This is why I didn't want to come here in the first place)."

Six turned and raised an eyebrow at me, his expression telling me to translate but I just stared at his face, wondering what his eye color was.

Dr. Holiday walked back to me and removed the headband and the white circles, "Your brainwave patterns are a bit faster than the average person, but that's nothing to worry about…"

"_Si_…" I said as she took a needle and put it into my arm, taking out some blood, and then transferring it into a test tube labeled "TOBIO LOPEZ/SAMPLE 1"

She did this about nine more times on the same arm, and then ten on the other, making me feel dizzy and nostalgic.

"_¿Por qué la sala de spinning?_ (Why is the room spinning?)"

"What was that?"

I repeated myself in English as I closed my eyes, trying to focus them.

"Six, can you please get him something from the cafeteria to eat?"

Six nodded and walked out of the room with Holiday muttering that she told "them" this was too many blood samples to take at once. She pressed down on my chest, gently forcing me to lay down.

I had been right so far, the "introductions" had been questioning that you would see on NCIS or Hawaii Five-O and more tests than a lab-rat gets in a year.

"So… Tobio…" Holiday began as sat down on the table, about a foot away from me

"Mmmm?" I groaned in reply, my eyes closed because looking through them when they were open made my head spin

"How's school…?" she started awkwardly

"Good."

"Uh, how's your day been so far…?"

"A blur" I answered simply, "Of harsh questioning and more tests than a kid should ever have during summer vacation."

"I see," she answered simply, "I guess we have been treating more as a specimen huh?"

"You think?"

Hey, I had a right to be brutally blunt.

Most of the questions seemed college level and made my head hurt to try and answer, and they wouldn't take an "I don't know" as an answer. The tests had usually made my head spin, and I tried to be polite and say they didn't, but right now? I felt the presence of food going up my throat, my brain was trying to bust out of my skull, my black shirt and pants absorbed the hot light from lamps making me sweaty and hot enough I was pretty sure I was having a mild heat-stroke, and I was stuck in a room with a man I was pretty sure would happier if I was dead and a woman who obviously liked science more than she should, neither very sympathizing nor talking to me unless I asked a direct question (until recent), and I was _HECHO_ (DONE).

My day had been utter_ infierno_ (h*ll).

"How about this, after you eat, Six and I will take you to meet Bobo, you can talk to White Knight on the video-intercom, and we'll take you on a trip outside of Providence."

I opened one eye, my hand over my forehead, "No more tests?"

"We had more, but I think I can convince White Knight to have them done bit by bit by every one of your visits."

"No more silent treatment?"

"Nope."

"…Just say '_hola, adios_' ('Hi, bye') to Bobo and White Knight?"

"Bobo will most likely be coming with us, but you don't have to talk to White Knight at all if you don't want to."

"And then a full day of _normalcy_?"

"Yep." She nodded

"…I think I can agree to that."

Holiday smiled just as Six came in, "Good."

I sat back up, given some sort of yellow puke I think was _supposed_ to be Mac 'n' Cheese, but ate it anyway.

Holiday stood up, smiling as she said, "Six, change of plans."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Rex continued walking awkwardly with the two twin girls; Hana and Hannah.

"Hey, sorry we didn't make it in time to save you from _Nana_." Hana chuckled apologetically

Rex shuddered at the remembrance of that woman.

"_Oh, hello~ You're Tobio's older brother, right~?"_

The woman was like the snake from Adam and Eve; seemed so nice and kind, but was in actuality, a cobra about to strike, though this one preferred sticking it's fang in the most embarrassing of places.

"_So, Rex tell me, is there a special someone in your life?"_

The question had seemed normal, so Rex had answered, vaguely mentioning Circe, despite the fact that she was on the enemy side.

"_Oh! Have the two of you had s*x yet? Did you get her pregnant? Oh, the beauty of drunk-s*x~! I remember those days well~!"_

He could easily remember how her face had lighten up in that sickening way, as if she was a kid in a candy store, and how eager she seemed for his answer.

Hannah smiled, as they reached the bustling main street of their town, still covered with gazebos since the Farmer's Market was far from over, she pointed at one of the first ones with a familiar back of a woman talking to a customer, "Oh, look! There's Destiny!"

She whipped her head to Rex causing her long blonde curls to bounce, her blue eyes shinning, "Have you ever tasted Toby's cooking, Rex?"

"Uh," for a reason that seemed odd to Rex, Hannah could never remember that the teen had amnesia, "Not that I can think of, no. I don't _think_ I've ever tried anything Tobio made."

Both twins blinked at this news and wasted no time at pulling the teenager towards the large gazebo. The thing filed with multiple hand-made and store-bought objects, along with little things that you'd find in a café; coffee, a table, magazines to skim through…

"Hey Destiny!" both twins smiled

Destiny turned her head, the customer she was speaking to having just left, and smiled widely as she embraced the two in an all-girls hug, "Hello you two~!"

Seeing Rex, she made a move to hug him as well, though he backed away the woman didn't notice his body language and hugged the teen anyway, "Hello, Rex! Nice to see you here~!"

"Rex hasn't tasted Toby's bread." Hannah said, as if she was saying Rex had never bathed before

Destiny blinked, honestly surprised, and looked down at Hana who nodded to confirm that this was indeed the truth. Smiling at Rex she moved her body so Rex could see different types of foods laid out on a table, "T-Take your pick, Rex~ It's free!"

Not really sure what to expect, Rex took a slice of cake (because it was CAKE for crying out loud), and placed it on a nearby plate. The three girls watching the EVO's face eagerly as he put the fork full of the dessert into his mouth.

The taste was indescribable. It wasn't amazing, but for someone Tobio's age, learning only from their mother and recipes that Destiny had memorized from high-class chefs, in a town in the middle of nowhere, it was incredible.

He looked at the girls and then down at the cake, "…TOBIO made this?"

The trio nodded, Hana adding smugly, "From _scratch_."

"He made it last night, so it's pretty fresh." Destiny smiled as she grabbed a sticky note and put it on the plate, generously reading "Free Samples"

"Yeah~! See why he's my future husband~?" Hannah smiled as she jumped up and down

Hana sighed, "Hannah. Tobio is not your future husband."

Hannah waved her twin away, "He'll fall in love with me eventually~"

Rex quietly continued eating the cake, remembering what Jonathon had told him about Tobio might not having a girlfriend because he didn't want to hurt Hannah.

"Uh-oh." Hana frowned, looking at something behind Rex

Rex was about to look behind him when Hannah pulled his arm, "Uh, Rex! Let's go to the… Let's go to the…! The…! …Corndog stand! Yes, teenage guys LOVE corndogs, right? RIGHT! Let's go~!"

Ignoring the girl in the plaid dress, Rex looked behind him, not understanding what the girls were so afraid of.

Until it was right in front of him.

"Hey! I know you!"

It was two boys, by the looks of it, they were the same age as Hana, Hannah, and Tobio. One had features reminding Rex of a rat; a nose that was broken so it was just turned upwards, giving him a snotty sort of aura. His clothing style messy and dirty, as if he had gotten it out of someone's trash, and his hair was greasy and shaggy giving you the strange impression that the young teen had lived in a sewer, not bathing for weeks. He was strangely skinny and tall, as if the wind would blow him over if he didn't watch it. The other had hair that had been gelled up in a style similar to that of Rex's, but in a more of a porcupine style. He had a chubby face and an oversized stomach. Unlike his friend, he was wearing clean clothes, but his shorts showed parts of his legs you didn't want to see, and his shirt just made his stomach look bigger than it probably was. He had sunglasses over his eyes, like those ridiculous futuristic pairs you'd find in grocery stores that seemed to squeeze his face painfully tight.

It had been the porcupine-head that was pointing at them, though mostly at Hannah.

"Oh yeah~" Rat-boy snickered as they walked over, his voice sounding like he was getting over a head cold, "Where's your _boyfriend, Toby_? You know, the one that basically _hates you_~!"

Rex looked back at Hannah, wondering what the girl would do next. By the look on Hana's face, the girl normally would be fighting back, but Hannah looked like someone had taken her heart and shattered it into pieces. Hannah went to her twin sister's side, whispering encouraging words in the girl's ears as she looked like she was about to break down and start crying.

"Hey, where is Lopez anyway? I thought that sex-changer would've been here with his girlfriends, I wanted some payback for calling us names." The fat one huffed at his baneless hair

"Yeah." Rat-boy shrugged before scowling, "You guys aren't hiding that son of a b*tch, are you?"

Rex's eye twitched.

They already insulted Hannah, if they insulted his little brother too—

"If you see him, tell him that Lopez starts with L," this one held up the infamous one finger salute, "and so does loser."

Rex couldn't stand it anymore when he grabbed both boys by the collar, holding them in the air.

"H-Hey! What the h*ll do you think you're doing?"

"Ye-Yeah, man! This has nothing to do with you! B*stard!"

"What did you say about the Lopez's?" Rex snarled

"R-Rex…!" Hana tried, "Rex! The best way to handle bullies-"

"Why would YOU care?"

"Because I'm Rex LOPEZ, Tobio's older brother. And if you mess with my _hermano menor _(little brother)," the EVO activated his rocket-pack, flying about 100 feet into the air with the teens dangling as they screamed.

He spat the next words with extra venom, "_**You mess with ME.**_"

"H-Hey, what are you talking about, man? L-Lopez never had a brother!"

"Yeah! His family is all dead in rotting in h*ll for what they did-!"

"Is it _really_ such a good idea to insult me now?" Rex snarled, unknowingly allowing his protective brotherly instincts take over, "Because the two of you are kind of_** heavy**_ and, I think my fingers just might begin _**slipping**_."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The rest of the day had been_ gran_ (great). Of course, anything would've been considered _gran_ compared to how my day at Providence started.

Holiday had switched to this out-of-character casual wear for our day-off, a t-shirt and jeans with red shoes, though Six had thankfully stayed in his same clothes, making me feel less awkward about the _espadachín_ (swordsman).

And we had a monkey sitting next to me.

Correction.

A_ talking monkey_ sitting next to me.

Now that I've had gotten over the fact that he's an ape, I think I'm actually starting to _like_ the chimp.

"So, kid, got any embarrassing stories about your brother?" Bobo smirked

I put a finger to my mouth, smirking back as I replied slyly, "I _may_ have _uno_ (one) or _dos_ (two)…"

"Then we _may_ have to exchange some later, New-kid…" he smiled, mimicking my tone, as he crossed his arms behind his fez and his legs behind _Seis'_ (Six's) headrest.

I chuckled.

"Is that my new nickname,_ Jefe Bobo 'El Impresionante' Haha_?"

"What's that mean?"

"Chief Bobo 'The Awesome' Haha."

"Hey." Bobo took his feet off of Six's headrest and used the said feet to kick the seat, "Let's get pizza for New-kid."

Holiday smiled as she looked back at us through the rearview mirror, "Looks like you two are getting along."

"I'm starting to think the New-kid _is_ the chief's brother after all. He's not like the other sheep." "And a talking chimp is _fresco_ (cool)." We explained simply, allowing each other to finish the other's sentences before speaking, as we did a monkey-human fist-bump

"Six, any preferences on what we get for lunch?"

"Just make it quick." Six explained simply

I raised an eyebrow, "_Senior Seis_, you and Dr. Holiday have the whole day off, why do we need to 'make it quick'?"

I felt his glare from behind his glasses so I sunk back into my seat, suddenly jealous that Bobo picked the only seat out of Six's line of sight.

"Workaholic." I shrugged, sighing, "I'm stuck with a workaholic that can kill me over 101 ways. _Eso es genial_… (That's great…)"

Holiday, probably sensing the flood of awkward tension between _Seis_ and I, spoke, "Okay! Pizza it is! What do you guys want?"

"Medium, Hawaiian with extra cheese and pepperoni, please." I replied

"3 large pizzas with everything." Bobo added, "And don't forget the breadsticks this time."

"…Small. Plain." Six answered

Only thing I liked about _Senior Seis_.

When he speaks, everybody instantly becomes quiet and listens to him.

Other than that, there's a 50/50 percent chance that whatever feeling he's got going for me is mutual.

The awkward tension over-filled the car again, causing both Holiday and Bobo to volunteer to order and get the pizza, leaving us alone in the parking lot.

"_Tú me odias, ¿no, Senior Seis?_" I sighed, combing my black banes with my fingers

"Translation."

"You hate me. Don't you, Mr. Six?"

"That's the second time you've asked me that question."

"It's fine if you do, I can't please everybody, and I don't want to. If I did want to, then I'd have to be a million people inside one person, and that'd drive me _insane_." I chuckled at the end, strongly trying to restrain my habit of switching my Spanish on and off since he obviously didn't know any

"You're just very different from your brother."

"I'm supposed to be. I'm not a humanoid clone of him."

"You're a lot like him."

"…You just contradicted your last statement."

He sighed, pushing up his sunglasses, "…Your DNA is extremely similar to your brother's. Just a few differences. Small ones."

"Like?"

"You're DNA solution for eye color is different than his."

"Okay, how am I different?"

"You're much calmer and peaceful."

"Because my _mama_ taught me that thinking can save your life, brawn just prolongs the inevitability."

"Whose quote is that?"

"_Mama's_, I think. I just take some of them sometimes."

Six was silent and I looked out the window to see Holiday and Bobo sitting at a table, waiting for the pizza parlor to begin making their pizzas.

"…It's strange." I started, licking my lips as I looked back at the man in green, "I was 7 when you came, I can still remember you like it was yesterday, but it's been 5 years and other than your outfit, you haven't changed."

"I take it that you're well over your six months of trauma."

"Yeah." I chuckled, "The doctors thought I was weird… Instead of trying to forget like the other kids who were put in similar situations, I tried to remember everything I could."

"That's actually more smart than 'weird'."

"Is that so, Mr. Six? Enlighten me on your theory."

"They lost something and tried to forget about it so they wouldn't feel so defeated. You lost the same thing, and you tried to remember everything about it for the same reason. You chose the better end of the deal."

"There are two paths in this world. The easy road and the hard road. Whenever you get into trouble on the easy road, you don't know how to overcome it. The hard road eventually becomes easier and you can get through it over time."

"Another one you mother's?"

"I think so. I can't remember who told me it."

"…I don't think you're a bad kid."

"What?"

"The answer to your question." He continued looking ahead, "I don't think you're a bad kid, but I don't believe in instantly becoming acquainted to you like how I am with your brother in a single day."

I smiled.

"I can agree on that. You scare me _Senior Seis_, but I also like you just as much."

"Is that so?"

"_Si, por supuesto_ (Yes, of course). I gave you my _hermano's_ present, didn't I?"

He raised an eyebrow as he looked sideways at me, "…I still don't understand."

I scooted more towards him in my seat, still smiling as I explained.

"You were the one who brought me and Rex back to together, Six."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"REX!" Hana yelled, "REX! PUT THEM DOWN!"

"WHY SHOULD I? GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD, HANA!" Rex yelled back, still holding the two boys several stories high in the air, the people of the Farmer's Market looking at the boys in worry as they begged for all they worth to be put down, this had continued for 15 minutes so far and everyone hoped for the same outcome

"BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT WORTH IT! TOBIO IGNORES THEM DAILY! THEY MEAN **NOTHING** TO HIM!"

Rex held the two of them up closer to his face, even angrier than before, "_'DAILY'?_"

"We're sorry! SO sorry! SO, SO sorry, man!"

"We won't pick of Tobio any more! O-Or Hana and Hannah, PLEASE. JUST PUT US DOWN!"

Destiny and Hannah were besides Hana, the only people in 15-foot radius of where the boys might fall if Rex dropped them, all the other civilians outside those unmarked 15 feet.

"R-REX!" Destiny tried, "PLEASE! TOBIO WOULDN'T-!"

"**WELL, WHY DIDN'T **HE** TELL ME HE HAD BULLY PROBLEMS, D*MN IT?**"

During those 15 minutes of the two people she hated the most in the entire world's lives threatened, Hannah hadn't spoken a single word since their major insult to her.

"BECAUSE!" she finally spoke, "TOBY ISN'T LIKE THAT! H-HE WANTS TO CARRY ALL HIS STRUGGLES ON HIS OWN! HE DOESN'T WANT ANYBODY TO WORRY ABOUT HIM! JUST BECAUSE YOU KNOW NOW, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO CARRY HIS BURDENS TOO! TOBY! WOULDN'T! WANT! THAT! REX, PLEASE! PLEASE, PUT THEM DOWN!"

A minute of silence passed.

Two.

Three.

Five.

Everybody let out a sigh of relief when Rex finally dropped safely down to the ground, throwing the two boys in front of him.

"F-Freak!" one of the yelled as they both ran away from the EVO

Rex frowned as Hannah and Hana gave him a hug to say thanks, still staring at where the two boys were running.

"Thanks Rex." Hannah smiled up at him

He looked down and smiled back weakly, giving the girl a small noogie.

"I think it's time to get out of here before the police show up." Hana said, pulling on Rex's arm to get him moving

"Bye Destiny! See you later!" Hannah waved

"Bye Rex, bye Hana, bye Hannah~" Destiny waved back

The three had been silent awhile before they spoke, "So… it's true?" Hana asked, "You're an EVO?"

Rex looked down, remembering what had happened with Hunter Cain, "…Y-Yeah." He smirked, "Pretty cool, huh?"

Hana laughed as she gave Rex a high-five, "VERY cool."

Hannah smiled at him, "Toby likes to watch you on the news, you know."

Rex raised an eyebrow at this information, his ego steadily growing, "Is that so?"

Hannah nodded, "He's pretty interested in your 'bio spikes' and other scientific stuff like that."

"…Oh." Rex smacked his lips

Hana wiggled her eyebrows, "Oooh~ Were you hoping that your own little brother was your biggest fan~? That would boast your ego, wouldn't it~"

Rex let out a pause that was too long before his next comment to be considered true, causing the two girls to burst out into giggles, "I was not!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

First pizza, then we went to an amusement park (not a big one or very well-known one though), grabbed some ice cream and then we began driving back to my _casa_ (home), about to switch Lopez's once again.

And then, HE called.

_Seis_ had answered the car-phone, after listening it for a couple of minutes, pressed the button allowing the phone to go on speaker, the owner of the voice shown on the screen on the dashboard.

"Holiday. Who told you that you could take the child-"

"'The child's' name is Tobio." I interrupted, raising a hand, staring contently on the bleach-obsessed man. Normally, I was fine with people not using my name, it was their choice. But how this man was talking, it was infuriating and felt like insults.

"-OUT of the lab?"

"I'm sorry White Knight, but all those tests, one after the other, was negatively affecting his health. It would wiser to do them bit by bit."

"And what if this boy-"

"Named Tobio."

"-turns EVO by tomorrow? THEN what will we do?"

"Uh, there's only a 50/50 chance of that happening, _Blanco_ (White)." I interrupted again, "And what if Dr. Holiday turns EVO tomorrow? Or _Seis_? Then what?"

He glared at me, not the same slightly annoyed one Six sometimes gave me, this one telling me he obviously didn't like me.

Oh well.

Feeling's mutual, _Blanco_ (White).

"Soldiers. Are. _Replaceable_. _Unfortunately_, you are NOT."

"Not. To. Their. Friends 'n' family." I snapped back in the same tone

"_Boy_," he snarled as if that was the worst name he could think of, "You should _think_ before speaking."

"_Blanco,_" again, using the same tone, "I don't like you after I found you were the ones behind those tests. I, _Tobio _by the way, am going _**casa**_ (**home**)! _Y NO HAY NADA QUE PODAMOS HACER AL RESPECTO! SO DÉJAME EN PAZ, BLANCO!_ (AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! SO LEAVE ME ALONE, WHITE!)"

Then, as if reading my mind, _Seis_ hung up the phone, cutting off our connection with _Blanco_.

I sighed angrily as I sunk back into my seat, "_Yo no soy un clon, Yo tengo mi propia vida, __**maldita sea**_. (I'm not a clone, I have my own life, **d*mn it**)"

Bobo hesitated before asking for translation.

"…I'm not a clone of my brother. I have my own life." I answered

Holiday sighed, "We-We know you aren't, Tobio, but… Rex is the only person who can control their nanites. And if it's because of DNA that that's possible, then you might be able to help us find a cure. And White's right about one thing; your other family members are far enough away from you that their DNA can differ. Greatly. And because your parents are dead, and you have no other siblings or relatives close to you in DNA to replace you…"

"You're all we got, kid." Bobo finished

I huffed at my banes, "…I know that. But I'm not Rex. I love Rex, he's my _hermano_ (brother). **But I'm not him**."

"Hey," Bobo spoke again, offering me a fist-pound, "You stood up to White. That's something your brother tries to do, almost daily. You're a lot more like the chief then you think. And not just in your DNA, New-kid."

I sighed before taking his fist-pound.

I'm a lot like Rex.

I'm not like Rex.

_Me gustaría que componen sus mentes_… (I wish they would make up their minds…)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Rex waved at the familiar van coming towards Third Street, Hannah and Hana besides him, waving as well, somehow knowing their friend was in the car. Rex knew that someone from Providence would be taking his younger brother home, but was somewhat surprised when he saw Bobo, Holiday, and Six all come out together.

"Toby~!" Hannah cried as she ran over, her sudden added weight causing her victim to fall onto the ground

"Ow… Hey, _chica_ (girl), it's nice to see you too, but the ground is very hard and uncomfortable."

"Hey, lovebirds," Bobo kicked Tobio's leg with his foot, "Upsy daisy."

"Toby, did you miss me~? 'Cause I missed you!" the girl hugged him tighter

"Ribs…Cracking…Hannah…Please…Let…GO…"

Rex laughed at this as Hannah sat up, allowing her "future-husband" to go.

Tobio managed to get away long enough to stand, but Hannah just grabbed him again and dug her face into his shirt. Annoyed but tolerant, Tobio strummed his fingers against his blue jeans, waiting for the girl to let him go.

"Mmm… You smell nice, Toby~"

"…" Tobio was silent before speaking, "_Te das cuenta de que estaba sentado al lado de un mono qu no see ha banada durante unas 12 horas de mi día, ¿verdad? _(You do realize I was sitting next to a monkey who hasn't bathed for 12 hours of my day, right?)"

Since the only people who could understand (and were translating) Spanish was Rex and Hana, the two burst out laughing.

"What'd he say?" Holiday asked Rex

"I-I'll tell you later…!" Rex said, unable to stifle his laughter

After Hana and Tobio together were able to pry off the girl's twin, everyone decided to give the two brothers some alone time.

"So," Rex began, "How was your day?"

"Well, I found out that _Seis_, who I thought hated me, just wasn't used to me yet. That having a pound of blood taken out of me does NOT feel good. Your Mac 'n' Cheese tastes like cardboard. That Bobo loves pizza enough not to care what's on it and likes to steal mine." Tobio stuck out his tongue at that, "And _Blanco_? He's a _bastardo_ (b*stard)."

He looked at Rex.

"They took your blood? Why?"

"Because my DNA is a close enough replica to yours, _hermano mayor_ (big brother), that they want to do tests and see if it's because of your DNA that you're able to control your nanites."

"…Ah."

"What about you?" Tobio asked

"That _Nana_ is more disgusting than I realized, Hana and Hannah are pretty cool… Destiny is good with distracting police officers so that they can't find me but she's not lying… Uh, Sarah and Jonathon are cool… Hubble is _awesome_, and that," he poked Tobio's forehead with every word at what he said next, "my _hermano menor_ (little brother) has a couple of jerks who've been bullying him."

Tobio raised an eyebrow at this.

"…You beat them up, didn't you?"

"More or less~" Rex smirked as he gave his younger brother a headlock and a noogie, "This is what you get for not telling me about those idiots!" Rex chuckled maniacally

"_Ay! Eso duele, hermano!_ (Ow! That hurts, brother!)" Tobio laughed

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***I WILL TAKE REQUESTS OF WHAT YOU WANT TOBIO/REX TO DEAL WITH, JUST LOOK ON MY PROFILE FOR MY RULES OF REQUESTS***

***I ONLY TAKE REQUESTS IF YOU'VE REVIEWED IN YOUR REQUEST AS WELL OR BEFORE-HAND ON THIS STORY***

I Love Reviews~ They're Like My Cookies~ X3

I Cannot Stress This Enough:

****!READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!****


End file.
